In cassertte facsimile recorders of the type shown in the application of George C. Williams, Ser. No. 755,211, filed Dec. 29, 1976 and entitled Electrical Recorder and Belt with Styli Therefor, a web of moist electrolytic recording paper is drawn from a cassette through a recording zone between a linear electrode on the cassette and scanning styli electrodes which move on a belt along the linear electrode and cooperate therewith to mark graphic signals on the paper corresponding to electrical fascimile signals applied to the two electrodes.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved linear electrode for the cassette.